


A Royal Legend ~ Phan

by Nerdygirlforev



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Phan, Phandom, Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Phan mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdygirlforev/pseuds/Nerdygirlforev
Summary: A phan mpreg story set in a scene with castles and earlier marriages.





	

*~Phil's POV~*

"Philip!" My father's voice echoed the corridor as he made his way to the throne room, where I was currently lounging on his throne. I scrambled quickly to sit in my own throne properly, and as soon as I was settled the doors were flung open. "Philip-"

"Phil. It's Phil, dad." He rolled his eyes at me.

"You can be called whatever you want when you're king, but for now, it's Philip." I groaned at him. "Speaking of you becoming king," He sat on his throne, turning to me, "You must-"

"Find someone! Yes, yes I know. But I want love, and love is hard to find when royalty."

"Your mother and I just want you to be happy! We were lucky, yes, but I want you to find someone who interests you by next month. We're having a ball tomorrow, and in a couple weeks, so just... Try to find someone?" He patted my shoulder before leaving again.

Did he know how much I despised the balls and parties I'm forced to go to? I'd rather stay in my room, watching the moving pictures, movies I think they called them, that the wizards made. They're extraordinary, really! It's as if watching the scene unfurl before you, yet it's not! It shows you of far off places, which I doubt I'd ever see on my own accord, but not only do the show you places you could go, but places that are completely mythical. Places that you wish were real! Places where everyone understands, and respects your decisions...

I sighed, getting up and started heading towards my chambers. Who knows... Maybe something good will happen tomorrow!

I laughed out loud at my ridiculous thought. Nothing good is going to happen tomorrow. I'll bet my favorite outfit on it.

*~Time Skip~*

I sighed, slumping back on my throne after yet another dance with yet another dressed up girl, trying to become princess or extending her rule. That's the problem. Not only are they after me just because I'm a prince, but they're all girls!

I don't mind them, but their intentions turn me away completely. Except... Except for the one girl.

She had magical hair, it was a rainbow of colors, and she had designs strewn across her pale skin. They consisted of scenic like pictures to people to symbols, one including her royal crest. She was beautiful, I must say, and her personality was short from perfect, but we both agreed that we could never fall for another.

She was already in love with another and was forced to come to this ball. She thought that maybe we could become friends, and I immediately agreed. We've danced with one another a few rounds, getting glares from others. I've found that she's fallen for her chambermaid, and they plan to marry next week which I replied to by comforting her and telling her they both best be here at the next ball.

A chestnut haired girl with big hazel eyes came up to me, looking nervous, before bowing. She had a small crown on her head, signifying royalty.

"W-Would you accept this dance, your highness?"

I stood up, putting my arm out for her to grab. Her face lit up as we went to the dance floor, an intricate dance where switching partners is inevitable.

"So which kingdom are you from?" I asked straight-faced.

"Two kingdoms over." Out of the corner of my eye I saw her smile shyly at the mention of her kingdom.

"The one with all the llamas? I always wanted to go there..." She chuckled softly at me. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Two brothers actually." I nodded, and we had to part to other partners. It wasn't long after that we met again.

"I would love to have siblings! It seems like such fun."

"It's not really... One's older than me, one's younger..."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

She sighed lowly, "It's just that that of which deals with the line of throne."

"So you're in it for the crown?" I should have known.

"No, actually, I want out of the crown. I hate how were are turned to act under a certain pretense, but with our customs, the eldest must marry first unless a royal requests the hand of a younger. You're lucky to be an only child except for the fact that you're locked in on your position." She was looking straight forward with tight lips.

"Well I hope the best for you then. Maybe you'll fall in love soon, and be swept away."

"I never said I wasn't in love. I actually am, but my brother is picky, picky when it comes to love. He's going to be forced soon if none else."

"How old is he?"

"He's 16! Apparently he should have found love by now..." I scoffed.

"He's 16? I'm 20 and I'm just now being forced into a deadline!" She giggled at me.

"Different kingdoms, different customs..." The song ended with us bowing to each other. "I hope we can be friends Philip."

"I hope so too, and it's Phil!" She walked away as the next song started and I was stuck amongst the dancing people. That is, until I felt a tapping on my shoulder. I turned, expecting another frilly-dressed girl, but was met with a tall, slender man.

"Would you accept this dance?" He bowed his head, sticking his hand towards me, as if to encourage me. I must have hesitated because his eyes flicked up to me, and I saw the most beautiful orbs. More beautiful than the magical moving pictures and the markings on Gwen's skin. They were a dark brown that roughly resembled his chestnut hair.

There was a lump in my throat as my reply stumbled through my mouth, "Yes! I mean-" I calmed myself and continued, "I'd love to." I took his hand and we were led into the long, intricate dance.

"I see you've met my sister..." He mumbled awkwardly.

"You mean the girl previous? She's your sister?"

"Unfortunately..."

"What's her name?"

"Adeline... Wait. Are you interested in courting her? Because she's kind of-"

"In love already. I've heard. But no, just hoping to be friends; it seems I've made quite a few tonight."

I studied his face as we danced around. It had an adorable roundness that said that he was still quite young, and his eyes had a childish largeness to them. When he would grin randomly, dimples appeared and made me just want to squeal and hug him. He cleared his throat, looking sheepish.

"She didn't happen to say anything about me did she?"

"Worried she told me something?" I teased lightly.

"No, it's just that... She tends to be a bit dramatic..."

"So you're not 'picky, picky when it comes to love'?" He blushed profusely as I spoke. "You are, aren't you?"

"Shut up!" His head fell lightly on my shoulder as our position allowed at the moment. "I just want real love..." His voice was muffled a bit.

"I know how you-"

"But apparently I should be old enough to be-" I covered his mouth to make him stop talking.

"-feel." He looked at me weirdly. "I know how you feel." His eyes softened and looked like they grew two sizes.

"Well if that's the case, let me warn you about my step siblings. One girl, one boy. They're a year younger than me but they're out for a throne."

"They sound terrible!"

"They are. Luckily, they live in a different building so I don't see them often, but they're both going to try and get your hand." We bowed to each other, hand in hand, as the dance ended.

"I hope to dance with you more... It seems I don't know you're name..." I blushed at the fact.

"It's Daniel... But you can call me Dan!"

"Well I better be talking to you in the next hour or so." I smiled widely at him, and he returned it before walking off the dance floor.

I was staring after him and when I looked in front of me again, there stood two figures, startling me. One was a girl with blonde hair and raven eyes and the other was a boy with ebony hair and hazel eyes.

"We saw who you were just forced to dance with!" The girl started, but the boy finished with, "And we just wanted to make sure you were okay?"

I looked at them quizzically, before thinking about what Dan said, and figuring that they were his step siblings. "Of course I'm okay."

"But you danced with Daniel!" They both exclaimed. This is not going to go well.

"I've danced with a lot of people."

"So you wouldn't mind dancing with me?" The boy asked, cheekily looking at his sister.

"Oh, um, sure..."

He yanked my arm from my side as he led us into the dance. He bounced about, yanking me this way and that as the song progressed, and he chatted randomly about the royal gossip. "- So he fell in the pig slop!" He cackled loudly.

"That's horrible! Why would someone do that?" His face fell as he looked at me, until he was roughly pushed to the side by his sister.

"Your time's up Johnny! My turn!" She squealed, latching on to me. She constantly talked about the clothing designers in her kingdom and others, bragging that her designs were even better than all of theirs and that she designed the dress that she's wearing; which I hate to admit it, but it was the ugliest thing I've ever saw.

"-It's not like they need their fur anyway, so that's used! But I'm curious about lions... Would you mind?" My eyes widened at what she was implying at.

"No! Absolutely not! Does Dan know what you do?"

"Why are you bringing up that twerp? We're talking about us now! Us and the future of my designs." I tried to yank my arms away from her, but her grip tightened even more, becoming painful.

"He is not a twerp! I, for one, think he's intriguing! And there will be no us! There will only be me here and you... Wherever people like you-" She was wretched to the side by her brother, causing her nails to cut in and my arm to bleed.

"You swine! Get off me!"

"Can't you tell he doesn't like you, Janine?" They continued bickering in front of me while my arm throbbed.

I sighed, annoyed with their presence. "Guards!" I yelled.

"Now look what you did!" The girl screeched. "You're getting kicked out because you were being too pushy!"

"Actually you both are getting kicked out. You're obviously too childish to be able to handle a formal situation. Maybe when you learn to act maturely you'll be invited back." The guards reached my side. "These two need to be escorted out, please."

I turned as the guards rushed at them, carrying them away. I was looking at the ground when I heard a throat clear. I looked up, immediately recognizing Dan with his beautifully brown orbs. He said nothing, but hesitantly reached for my arm, and rolled my sleeve up delicately, showing my crimson covered arm.

"Oh my..." He gripped my hand loosely, as if waiting for me to object. When he saw I wouldn't, be started leading me through the crowd. "Umm..."

"Hmm?" I hummed lightly.

"Where would your chambers or washrooms be?"

"Oh, umm, through that doorway up ahead." He nodded leading me away from the crowds and into the part of the castle not open to the party-goers.

"I'm sorry... About them..." I sighed lightly at him.

"It's fine... You were right about them though... They're horrible! Do you know what Janine does to the llamas?"

"What Janine does to the..." He whispered to himself, and then gasped. "The missing llamas! She- She's the one behind it..." He looked as if he was about to cry, and I wanted to comfort him, but I didn't want to get him bloody. He seemed to notice my hesitance because he smiled lightly at me, patting my shoulder. "Let's get you cleaned up."

He led me into one of the wash rooms, making me sit on a stool by one of the full tubs. He found a cloth and dabbed at my arm, wiping the blood away from my pale skin. "Umm..." He blushed as he looked down. "Philip..."

"Yes?"

"Your shirt..." I looked down at my shirt, not comprehending what he was saying. "C-Can you t-take your shirt off? It's easier to clean the cuts that way!" The words rushed out as his cheeks darkened.

"Oh..." I started taking the layers of clothe off until my arms twitched in pain and fell to my sides. "Umm..." I could feel my cheeks burn.

"Oh, here." His hands brushed my skin lightly as he removed the clothing, leaving a burning trail.

They fell to the floor in a heap, and Dan turned to grab a washcloth, making it damp before turning to me. He acted so delicately around me, as if I could be broken, while he wiped the blood off.

"It could have been worse, you know? She's quite violent, though you get used to being slapped and such after a while."

"That's horrible! You shouldn't be used to pain." He continued cleaning and dressing my wounds after finding multiple scratches and crescent shapes indented into my skin. "Do you have any scars?" I must have startled him with the question, because he looked up at me with large doe-eyes.

"W-What?"

"You know... From her violence..." He sighed sadly.

"Unfortunately..."

"Can I see?" I can't help but worry for him.

"N-No! At least... Not now. Your guests are probably wondering where you are..." He was right. We've been missing for a good while now; they're probably looking for us. I got myself a fresh set of shirts and Dan, being the gentleman he is, helped me with them. It wasn't until we were nearly to the doorway we entered earlier that I finally spoke up again.

"When is your family heading back to your kingdom?"

"Early tomorrow morning I believe; before dawn. Why?"

"I would like to invite you to stay here for a week or so..." I was staring intently at the ground in front of me. "If you want of course! You don't have to, but I'd love it if you would. You're just so-" A hand ruffled my hair.

"I'd love to!" He beamed as he walked until he stopped completely, looking at me worriedly. "But I don't have any clothes or anything!"

"Oh... Well I could always have a tailor whip something up for you, but until then, you could wear some of my clothes?" He was nodding along as I spoke, his grin returning.

"This is brilliant! In getting to stay with Prince Philly in lion kingdom!"

"I could show you the cubs! Oh, they're so cute at this stage!" He squealed joyously at my side as we reached the doorway, seeing the dressed up figures dancing about. I turned to Dan, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. "If we don't end up hanging around each other the whole night, we'll meet here." He nodded, eyes looking around nervously.

I wove us through the crowds, not once letting go of his hand. Many looked at us not only since I'm not the most graceful person while in a crowd, but also because I haven't shown much interest in anyone this ball. Or any really.

As the night wore on, I danced countless times with Dan, his sister, and Gwen, but as prince, I had an obligation to dance with others also. A brilliant song that featured a flute finished when I felt a tapping on my shoulder. Figuring it was another maiden, I gave Dan an apologetic smile, but his eyes were wide.

I turned to find my father standing before me, my mother and the rulers of another kingdom following shortly. I bowed to them, knowing Dan did also.

"Philip, would you mind introducing us to your, ah, friend?"

"Oh, this is, ah, Prince Daniel. I invited him to stay awhile; I hope you don't mind..." He chuckled loudly, patting my shoulder roughly, causing me to flinch. Dan was besides me and he giggled lightly.

"Pleasure to meet you, your highnesses. Mom, dad." My head snapped to his direction at the last words, and then to the royals behind my parents, noticing the similarities. Everyone chuckled, but I didn't understand why. "Philly," Dan whispered to me, tugging my shirt lightly, "Your eyes are bulging! Are you really that surprised?"

I blushed awkwardly, causing more laughter to ensue. "The pleasure is all mine Daniel." My father spoke as the laughter at my expense died. "And feel free to stay as long as you'd like. Some of our guest rooms are being refurbished at the moment-" What is he talking about? They were refurbished last month! "-But we'll figure it out later."

We continued in idle chatter for awhile before Dan brought up the matter of Janine and him and his parents went to a more secluded room. Once they were out of view, my parents drug me to another room; now for the time I was dreading.

My mother turned to me with a cheshire smile and squealed while my father stood in a rigid stance, facing away.

"I can see it your eyes, my boy, you're on the road to love!" My mother held my shoulders and pat my hair down.

"I refuse to deny your love to him, Philip, but you must have an offspring to rule after you." I never thought of such.

"What about the wizards? They've got to have something, not?"

"The wizards..." He spoke to himself, then louder. "The wizards, my boy! The wizards! We shall speak with them if it's to be!" They both attacked me in a giant hug before we had to head out again. "Go get him... Phil." I smiled at my father before going to the dance floor.

*~Time Skip (After Guests Leave)~*

The only bodies left in the ballroom were those of my parents, Dan's parents and siblings, and, of course, ours.

"You're sure you don't mind him staying?" His mother worried over the arrangements with my mother while our fathers were whispering and giggling away from us.

"Of course not! He'll be in good hands, don't worry." I could feel her eyes on me for a moment.

His two siblings were wandering the room, looking at the works they couldn't see with the swarms of bodies. That left Dan and I to stand in the middle of the room awkwardly, not wanting to speak, knowing the others would hear.

"Ok, well, we should be on our way back." Her hand was in the crease of her husband's arm and the other two came by her side. Dan walked to them, giving them hugs, even his siblings, before stepping back to my side.

We bid our farewells as they departed, and we were left to ourselves. My parents turned to us, grinning wickedly. "We hope you don't mind, Daniel, but the two of you will have to share Philip's quarters. The others are being refurbished, as we mentioned earlier."

"Oh, well, that's okay?" He looked to me with a nervous expression, as if I'd refuse and make him sleep on the floor. I grinned at him, though, and his expression dropped to one of relief.

"Come on, let's go!" I practically drug him from the room yelling a, "Night mum! Night dad!" as we went through the doorway. He was giggling giddily as we went through the halls and finally came upon my chamber. "We give the help off during the weekends and after balls; we find it helps their moral and such, so sorry about the mess."

"Mess? This is hardly a mess! You should see the chamber I share with my brother!"

"Is that an invitation?" He blushed as he saw what I meant, but I turned to where my clothes were located and rummaged through them, trying to find some clothes that might fit him, considering he was quite smaller than me still. I grabbed two pairs of pants and shirts, turning to him and tossing an outfit. "It might be a bit large on you, but hopefully it'll fit."

We turned our own ways, and started dressing in our sleep clothes. Once I finished, I glanced over my shoulder and saw that Dan seemed to be dressed. I turned around completely, about to clear my throat when he groaned lowly, and dropped his hands to his sides which led his pants to fall down to his ankles. I couldn't help but laugh at this, though I tried to cover it with my hand. The pants were so loose on him, that when he turned, his feet came right out, leaving the pair lumped on the floor.

His cheeks were a bright pink as he looked down, fussing with the long shirt. The shirt was long enough on his body that it seemed as if a short dress that ended above his knees. The shirt I chose for him was a white, silky button up, though he left the top and a couple of the bottom buttons open, revealing more skin than what would be appropriate unless in private.

Cute.

He looked up at me wide-eyed, and turned into a tomato. I looked at him curiously wondering why he was acting as such until it hit me.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" He nodded his head, biting his bottom lip. "Sorry-"

"It's fine! I-It's perfectly fine..." He was acting so awkward as he looked around the room, gazing at the bed lastly.

"Shall we?"

"What?" I motioned towards the bed. "Oh, yeah, sure."

He awkwardly climbed onto the large bed and paused in the middle, sitting on his haunches. His head turned to me, his eyes asking the silent question of where exactly he should sleep. I turned from him silently, unbuttoning the buttons from my shirt; I never really wear shirts when sleeping, but the help make me at least put them on, so I comply to make their jobs easier. I walked to the burning candles, extinguishing them one-handed while the other fumbled with the last buttons. The only glowing lights left were those that the wizards gave, which are extinguished by a clap. I let the shirt slip from my shoulders and I heard a quiet gasp behind me, to which I turned.

"You can choose which side you want." He nodded and scrambled to the side farthest from me, and I slipped in, clapping to turn off the remaining lights. "Night Danny."

"Night Philly."

*~Time Skip (Early Morning)~*

I woke up to something tickling my nose, and a weird weight around my stomach and one leg. I slowly cracked my one eye open, the other flying when I saw a mop of brown hair; I was going cross-eyed staring at the top of his head. When I looked away, I noticed an appendage wrapped around my torso, shirt ridden up. It gave me a pleasantly warm feeling where our bare skin connected. One of his legs were also wrapped around one of my legs, and my pants must have rid up during the night, because our skin was in even more contact.

We were cuddled up against each other tightly, the only thing separating the two of us being the thin strips of clothing we wore. I could feel Dan's light breathing on my collarbone as I lay there, basking in the warmth his body radiated.

It was still early, so I still had plenty of time to sleep in a bit before the help would do a wake up call. I squeezed Dan lightly before closing my eyes and drifting off, until morning.

*~*

I awoke to a knocking on the door, feeling the position of Dan's body to be roughly the same as earlier.

"Wakey, wakey young sire! Or else your breakfast will get- Oh, oh my!"

"G' morning Gertrude..." I looked over to find her standing sheepishly with a rather large tray in hand. "Could you set the tray on the side table, please?" My eyes trailed her movement a bit until I looked to Dan, deciding to attempt to wake him up. "Dan," I whispered, "Daaaan? Danny!" 

I was about to shake him a bit before he moved his head a bit and started mumbling. "Nngh... No... Philly... Sleep... Now..." I only caught bits of what he was trying to say, but I couldn't help but chuckle at him, causing his previously resting head to bounce about. "Stoooop..." He moaned out before soft snores escaped him.

I turned to Gertrude, who was waiting to be dismissed. "Would you mind also fetching the tailor later? Dan here will need clothing for his stay."

"Of course young sire." She bowed before exiting, closing the door behind her to give us privacy, though I could still hear her and the other chambermaids outside the door. "You shouldn't go in there dears. He has some boy, Dan I believe he said, in there, and the boy is mighty tired."

"Did he choose a king already?" I heard a muffled squeal before Marianne continued. "We workers go out for one night, and we miss such a thing!"

"Hush, now! I don't know for sure, but something definitely did happen; his arms are all bandaged, and I heard he called for the guards on two!" Their conversation continued as it faded and I was left to wait for Dan to wake up.

*~*

I don't know how long it's been since I awoke, but I had the need to stretch out. I tried scooting from Dan as smoothly as I could without waking him, and it was successful until I took a step from the bed, hearing a whiny groan from the lump on the bed. "Come baaaaack..."

I sighed at his laziness, bending over to stretch. "Do you normally sleep this much?"

"Nope... A lot, lot more..." I heard rustling behind me before I heard a half gasp, half low growl.

"Quit lazing about!" More stretches. "You're probably missing out on stuff."

"Mmm..." I turned to find him staring at me, causing both of us to have dusted cheeks.

I walk over to the tray that was brought in earlier, picked it up, feeling the heat from the metal signifying the warmth of the food, and set it on the bed for the both of us to eat from. I removed the cover, revealing eggs, bacon, ham, pancakes, sausage, oatmeal, hash browns, cheese, fruit, biscuits, and chocolate on the side with hot cocoa to drink. They didn't know Dan was here so we only had one drink and one set of silverware, but always made too much for breakfast, so the amount of food was okay.

"You can have anything you want." I gestured to the assortment of foods before putting eggs, ham, bacon, hash browns, and cheese on a biscuit, taking a huge bite after. Dan was nibbling on some chocolate when he started giggling, his dimple showing itself to me. Once I swallowed, I spoke. "I have something on my face, don't I?" He nodded his head. "Where?" He pointed at my cheek, but instead of letting me take care of it, he wiped it off, revealing cheese before he licked it off his finger.

"Good cheese..." I stared at him wide-eyed as he continued poking at the other foods. He didn't seem to notice my shocked stare, so I went back to eating my makeshift sandwich. After a while of silent eating, Dan spoke up again. "So what are today's plans?"

"Well, first of all, you're going to get fitted for clothes during your stay. Other than that... Explore?" It came out as a question. "There are some legends about secret passageways in this castle; the helps' ones are the best! Maybe we can get them to tell us the legends!" I was practically bouncing up and down at the idea. The help always told me the legends, but when I reached a certain age, they thought me too old to tell them too anymore.

"That sounds brilliant! When does the tailor get here?" The question stopped me short. I didn't specify when he should arrive, just later. He must have seen my look of shock because he started giggling. "You don't know, do you?"

I shook my head, looking at my lap, before looking up again, thoughtful. "We can go listen to some of the legends now if you want? I think I have some twine to hold pants up on you..."

"Sure," He grinned at me, laughing slightly.

I fumbled towards the edge of the bed, crawling hands first off of it causing Dan to burst out laughing at me yet again. "You are such a giggle box!"

I went to the pants I gave him last night and tossed them to the bed along with the shirt I ditched. I then went to the bedside table and opened a drawer that contained a lot of random things, immediately finding the twine. Turning to the bed, I found him sitting there, staring at me. "Well?" He snapped out of his staring state, looking to me curiously. "Are you going to put the pants on or no?"

"Oh! Yeah, right!" He quickly crawled towards me, pants in hand, when he slipped and face planted into the bed. "This is an omen, you know?" His voice was muffled by the fabric.

When he finally stood, he stepped into the loose pants and hiked them up with a tight grip. I then wrapped my arms around his waist, twine in hand, creating a makeshift belt as I tied it off. His shirt was awkwardly tucked in, so I absentmindedly tugged it out, so it flowed around him once again. "Perfect."

His face was aflame as he mumbled, "Hardly..."

I scoffed at him, pulling him out the door and through the halls. The further we went, the faster we went until we were running. The halls were relatively empty though we did run past my parents, me letting out a quick, "Hi mom, dad! Bye mom, dad!" And an echoed laugh following us.

We finally reached the helps' corridor and I immediately went Chris and PJ's room, knowing that they'd know where the others are. Dan crashed into me, causing the both of us to fly against the floor noisily resulting in multiple doors to open including the one I was aiming for.

"Well look who we have here!" Chris exclaimed smugly while his husband, Peej, laughed lightly at us. They then helped us up before questioning us further about what we were there for. "Ah, looking for ol' Rogers?"

"Yep! Where is Olan, anyways?"

"Out and about, why?"

"I wanted the best storyteller to tell us the legends of the castle. Also, where's Gertrude?"

"That hurts man, that really hurts!" Chris mocked offense while PJ kept his arms around his little hubby.

"Quit being so dramatic, babe. Gertrude is in the kitchen, and last I checked, Olan was there too."

I turned to one of the other servants, asking them to fetch the two, before turning back to the couple in front of us. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dan staring at them with wide eyes, and mouth opening and closing faintly before he found his voice and spoke.

"Are you two married?" His voice must have been louder than he thought because his hand flew to his mouth, but the two of them just reacted by laughing loudly, me joining in.

"Aw, sweetie, bear!" I put my arm around his shoulders. "Of course they're married!"

"Three years tomorrow!" PJ piped in, excited.

Dan grinned at them, looked up at me quickly, and then back to them. "That's great! Congratulations!"

"And," PJ was practically bouncing, though this time I didn't know why. "The day after..." He paused dramatically, both of us leaning forward. "We're getting a baby boy!"

"What? How?" I was asking questions excitedly while Dan let out another loud 'congratulations!' 

"The wizards! The wizards and a maiden who was willing to help us!"

We kept up idle chatted until Olan and Gertrude arrived before us. Gertrude sent for the tailor to arrive later in the afternoon, so we turned to Olan, saying only, "Legends," before he told us all the beautiful legends that I adored as a child.

"...So the prince and his gay servant lover met in an extra secret passage of the castle. Only the pure-hearted lovers could pass through the appearing archway to meet the other. It's said that there are multiple rooms hidden. One is said to be that of a lowly servant, rackety and old; another is said to be glorious and encrusted in the most beautiful crowned jewels, showing the royalty of the place. Finally there was a room in which it had the homey charm of a servants quarters, but the beauty of a royals chambers; the perfect match for the two lovers. It's where they met and fantasizes about a future together, but one day... The prince didn't arrive..."

*~*

He finished the last legend and I looked to see Dan with a look of wonder scrawled across his face. He looked to me, big brown eyes melting my insides, "Can we look for the passages?"

"Sure, but after your fitting!"

"But Phiiiil!" He whined incoherently as he fell on me.

"Come on, they should be here soon." I dragged him up with me and we left the servants corridor after telling everyone a quick goodbye and Chris and PJ another congratulations.

We walked through several corridors before we reached the throne room, finding my mother there with another woman. "Hello mother." I bowed slightly and Dan followed suit, knowing to keep a certain image for the royals to those we rule over.

"Ah, Philip, your usual tailor came down with something, a large frog in his throat you could say. This is his associate, Emille. She'll be doing the measuring and sewing for Daniel today; right after she finishes my measurements. And Daniel... I'd like to speak to you later, alone..."

*~Time Skip (Next Day ~ Afternoon)~*

We were once again searching for secret passages around the castle. We found a few last night and explored; finding old, random trinkets, but I convinced Dan to come with me to the lion cages beforehand. He was reluctant at first, but once we went in with the lion cubs and they pounced us with kisses, he was glad he came. Some of his clothes were already sown, but they were mainly his pants so, lucky me gets to see him wear more of my shirts! He still has to talk with my mother which worries me... She can be such a... Such a... Fangirl.

*~*

My mother was finally able to pry Dan and I from each other, and they went into another wing to talk while I was stuck in the throne room, pacing. I finally decided to take a seat and relax when I heard this loud grinding behind me.

I spun quickly to see the wall moving, though the function wasn't possible. I squinted into the darkness within the now gaping hole when light lit the empty space, or should I say spaces. Half the open space shined brighter than my family's jewels in the bright high noon. It's contents were brilliant, I must say, but they were rather too flashy for me. The second space was still quite dark, but candlelight lit the room faintly. I could see from the light, though, that the room was rather ratty, that of an elder times peasant. I went into the dim light, the curiosity killing me, when I heard the screeching of stone against stone and turned, finding the passage door already closed. My only option was to explore the room and try to find a way out.

*~Dan's POV~*

I was still talking to Phil's mother. Our conversation so far has been... Quite awkward. To think that Phil showed interest in me while he left other to themselves; that he has let me in farther than what others couldn't even scratch... It was mind-numbingly exciting. The thing that probably scared me the most was that his parents were expecting a marriage. Yes, he's great and amazing, but I need a bit more time and a proposal unless I get some sign pushing me towards him, though I still want a proper proposal.

Then there's the fact that she started speak of children. She only let out the rumors of a wizard who claims he can make male pregnant before this terrible clanking and scraping filled the empty room.

I spun, finding a glorious, lit up room. It had absolutely beautiful paintings on the wall, comfortably warn furniture scattered around, an old wood floor, and two doors on the opposite side of the room that looked completely opposite the other.

"What is that? I can't see anything?"

"You don't see it?" My voice sounded dreamy and far off in my own ears.

"No..." She hesitated before saying a small, "Go."

I was off into the room as soon as the single uttered word left her mouth and when I turned to address her, the door was closed and all that remained was a wall. Even though I knew no exit, I was calm as I walked to a bed on the edge of the room.

The bed was was fitted with a red, gold-trimmed comforter and huge pillows lay at the head. The room had a mild temperature, but the warmth the bed promised was too tempting. I crawled on the bed, finding it had the perfect mixture of firmness and softness. I was suddenly drowsy and close to sleep when I heard a loud creak from some other point in the room.

I looked up from my cocoon, propping myself up on my elbows, to find a blurry figure looking around. I rubbed my eyes, clearing my vision and found that the blurry figure was actually Phil.

"Phil!" I drug out the 'i,' sounding high off drowsiness.

His head turned towards me, almost reluctant, but his eyes went alight when they met mine. He was on the bed, by my side, in no time.

*~*

"Really? So... You think this is the passage from the one legend? That of the two lovers?"

He nodded his head, our position causing him to rub against my hair. "I believe so Danny."

This is the sign. This is the sign that I needed to push us together. We shall marry! Right after he gives a proper proposal.

"So, does that mean..." I felt my cheeks burn at my inquiring.

He pulled back and looked at me devilishly. "We shall marry!"

I looked to him, "Is this a proposal? Not very romantic..." I smirked at him slightly, knowing he knew what I was getting at. "Not even a ring..." I sighed, then tutted dramatically when he suddenly gasped and started smacking around him body, looking for something.

He must have found it for he stopped flailing about, and retrieved the item in his hands, which he hid from me. I tilted my head slightly and gave him my best confused look.

"I found something in the old peasants' room. It's antique, might need a little cleaning, but it's sturdy, beautiful, and will last a long while!" He pulled his hands out from behind him to reveal an intricately designed ring. It seemed to have pictures moving over. "Daniel James Howell, will you make me the happiest man alive and do me the honors of being my husband?"

I squealed and tackled him, "Yes, yes, a million times yes!" I pulled back enough to see his sparkling blue orbs before he leaned forward again, attaching our lips.

The rare explosions of light in the night sky.

The chimes of the chapel bells.

My first kiss and the best there ever shall be with the best I know.

We broke shortly before kissing once again. I was wrong. It's better each time, but still with the best person I know. It was in this kiss in which he slid the ring on my finger, seemingly to fit perfectly, as we wrapped around each other again.

*~Phil's POV~*

It wasn't long after that we decided to explore the rooms. More appeared as we went; a kitchen, a dining area, a lounge, a small throne room, and finally a nursery.

The nursery was equipped quite fully; everything needed to raise a child was found.

*~*

We were back to the middle room, hoping to find a way out, though none was to be found.

"Maybe we should go through the way I entered?" I spoke up quietly.

"Lets try it!" We ran to the old wooden door and opened it, only to find a wall standing behind it. "The other?"

We turned to the fanciful door reluctantly. It was far too bright, but our last way to leave. We opened it, finding the golds and riches that poured out. "We mustn't touch anything apart from the other, remember."

We walked the room, clinging to the other as not to touch the too-shiny objects. We reached the door in no time, opening it to find the throne room which we entered. What we weren't shown through the passage was the people congregated in the room. How could I forget the weekly meetings we have with those we rule over?

Everyone was staring at our wrapped together figures, so I untangled the both of us except for our hands which I kept intertwined. "So sorry we're late everyone! We sort of got a wee bit lost and lost track of time."

I led Dan to the front, where the thrones lie and found another was set in next to mine. They must have expected him to be here for this. I waited for him to sit before I followed suite, looking to those in front of us. The complaints and reports continued as normal except they had another in council before them.

A speech of trade came before us and it so happened to involve Dan's kingdom. I turned to him when he spoke, eager to hear his opinions.

"Our kingdom would love to open up our trading ports and routes to those here in this kingdom and many others, but in the times we've tried... It only seemed to end in failure for reasons we could not compromise. It seems you've been in trade long enough; would you perhaps know anything of it?"

"You want trade? All the times we've crossed the territorial borders with our fares, we've been told by the royal squire that you need not our wares. We left each time thinking that the royals are the ones who didn't want us on their lands... But by your speak, it seems to not be so." 

"Our squire has disappeared few a time actually, but he never speaks of where he went or who sent him. The end of this next week is our trade fair. I will be needed at this time for my kingdom. My suggestion is to round up those who want to trade on our land and I will travel with the caravan. From there I'll find who's responsible, and make sure to keep the trade route up from then on. I know that some might be worried about missing the ball that will be held here around that time, but you mustn't worry." He looked over at me for the first time. "We adore the balls held in this here kingdom; we refuse to miss just a one!" He looked back at the older gentleman, "We will be traveling back then if you wish." I squeezed his hand, feeling the metal on his ring finger which caused me to smile.

The man looked to my parents and I for our say. "I believe that this is an excellent idea. I myself will join the caravan with Dan." I spoke while my parents both nodded.

The man spoke again. "You both will make wonderful kings, your sires."

We continued the process until the line was gone and everyone was in a seat, talking amongst themselves. My parents turned to us with smirks.

"Now what was that shiny glimmer I saw as you stumbled through the wall, Daniel?" My mother wriggled her ring finger slightly as not to have the people before us notice. Dan just blushed profusely as I tried to stammer out a sentence, failing miserably.

"You guys know perfectly well what it is..."

"Ooh! So when is it to be announced?" My father spoke with glee unhindered.

"I feel that the next ball would work quite well. I don't want anyone else to know just yet, not even my parents... It's quite a shame I'll have to hide this ring from others... It's beautiful, really!"

*~Time Skip (Weekend of the Trade Fair/Ball)~*

I started singing off key as Dan and I packed to head to his kingdom. "We're going to go to the festival! The festival! The kingdom's festival!"

Dan laughed at me lightly. "Shut up, Phil!"

"Make me," I stuck my tongue out at him and he went as if he was going to bite it, so I drew it in quickly. "How dare you so such a thing?"

"You're the one who said 'make me!'"

"Aw, shush." I kissed him quickly; a peck. "Don't forget your ring."

He was wearing it currently, but to keep the engagement secret until the ball, he had to hide it within his luggage.

"I know, I know!" We continued packing our things and it was almost time to go when Dan started singing a little. He turned to me and put his arms out as if motioning to something amazing. "Sugar-pie honey bunch... You know that I love you..." He came towards me and wrapped his arms loosely around my neck. "I can't help myself... I love you, " He pecked my lips, "And nobody else..."

He smiled sweetly at me, leaning in for another kiss. That was, until we heard the door opening. Then we unwillingly broke apart and looked to the five figures coming into the room. Two of them were my parents who had knowing smiles on their faces; the smiles they kept on for the duration of the time that Dan stayed here. The other three were PJ and Chris, neither of which knew yet, and their bouncing baby boy.

"Agh! You're leaving already!" Chris tackled Dan in a hug while PJ rocked the child.

"I'll be back for the masque, don't worry!"

"But still! You'll eventually have to leave again and the castle will just have this... Emptiness." PJ piped in.

I spoke out, "Now don't you all worry! I'll drag this boy back kicking and screaming if I need to." I put my arm around his shoulder and squeezed in a teasing manner.

"Like you would need to drag me! I'd be the one dragging you back so that we can find the rest of those passages!" Dan retorted sassily. He walked to PJ and their boy, Avian. "May I hold Av once more before we leave?"

"Of course!" PJ whispered, waiting until Dan cradled his arms before transferring the babe. Dan cooed silently, walking around our room before resting lightly on the bed.

"You sure you two got everything?" My mother spoke questioningly.

"Don't worry so much, you worry wart! We're fine, and if nothing else, we're going to his kingdom!"

"Without soldiers! Don't you want any to protect what's important?" She was gazing over at Dan; she's grown quite fond of him and they've bonded through wedding planning. I glanced at him, him speaking gibberish to the laughing babe.

"Four... Two before the caravan and two after. They are to protect the group as a whole though I doubt we'll get much trouble. Dan and I are borrowing some of Chris and Peej's clothes so we blend in more until we get there. We're taking all possible precautions."

"That's my boy!" My father spoke rather loudly, causing the laughter to end and crying to ensue.

"Aw, shush shush shush..." Dan rocked Avian in his arms, calming him almost instantly.

"Oh yes, and that. How can you calm him down so easily?" PJ sat by him, chatting quietly.

"Sorry... But you're going to be a great ruler, my son."

"Thank you, father."

"I don't mind to interrupt, but may I speak to you quickly Phil?" Chris broke in.

"Sure." We walked out into the hallway, closing the thick, wooden door. "What'd you want to talk about?"

"You're in love!" He said in a singsong voice.

"What?" I had to act confused; I wasn't going to let anything out before the ball.

"You're in love." I kept the confused look. "With Dan..." I tilted my head. "Oh, come on! Don't tell me this is all just platonic!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, mate, but we need to get going." I headed into the room while Chris groaned loudly behind me. "Ready, Dan?" He had given Avian back to PJ, who was feeding the child, and was standing before my parents.

"Yep! We just need to load our trunk and bags."

"Well, we better head on our way. Avian is going to have to sleep after this. Travel safely!" PJ drug Chris out the room after him.

"We'll meet you two outside, but remember you must hurry." My parents walked out the room, closing the door behind them.

"This will be the last of the time we have together until we return, you know that?"

"Well your room shall give us privacy, shouldn't it?"

"Needn't I remind you that I share a room-"

"With your brother!" I took his hands in mine. "So this is the last we get to be obvious until we return and announce the engagement..." I looked down to him, not moving.

He unclasped our hands and stood on his tippy-toes, somewhat wrapping his arms around my neck. He was still reasonably shorter than me though, and I could see annoyance on his features while he made kissy lips at me. "You could at least bend down!"

I obliged, and connected our lips in a loving kiss. His lips were slightly chapped but they were soft nonetheless; their taste was something that I felt I'd never get used to but would never forget. "I love you," I mumbled against them.

"I love you, too."

*~*

We were about to cross into Dan's kingdom when we took a break from walking and sat in one of the wagons.

"You know... I rather fancy your baggy clothes over Chris's." I laughed at his silliness as he leaned on me. "We'll be there in no time! We shall help the merchants settle first, then I must attend to something's involving my step-siblings, so I'll have Adeline hang with you for a bit, and then I will show you around and we will have an amazing t-" He let out a little screech as we came to and immediate stop, causing me to almost topple over the edge of the wood. "What's going on?"

We hopped out the wagon and saw a man standing before the merchants, wearing a royal uniform, looking bellow him in disgust. The merchants surrounded him except for a spot they left open for us at the front, knowing this was going to happen and that we were going to change it.

"Here ye, here ye!" He spoke in a monotone voice. "By order of the royal family, you are to leave this land with all your wares." He waved his hand dismissively at us.

"But it's the trade festival..." Dan spoke softly, then louder. "We just want to trade!"

"Why you little-" His hand flew before I could stop it, and a loud slap echoed as those around us gasped.

Dan's head was turned away from me, and I tried to get him to look at me so I could see the damage when a dark laugh escaped him, causing everyone to take a step back from him except for the royal scribe. His head turned to the man slowly, and I saw three things. One, the red mark covering the side of his face. Two, an almost evil half grin, half sneer graced his face. Three, his eyes were squinted in one of the fiercest glares I've ever saw.

"How dare you touch the one's whose feet you should be kissing, much less slap!" His voice started soft, but grew louder and firmer. "To find this is how you treat the guests of our kingdom? Preposterous!" He's walked up to the continuously shrinking man. "Who has sent you here?"

"I'll never tell!" His words came out all but a squeak. He realized upon further inspection under the clothes of a servant lie a royal.

"Guards!" I called for the guards whom I moved to the back. "For laying a harmful hand upon this royal, I request you to hold him until we get to this kingdom's guard."

"But, sire, we have no power here..." The scribe heard and let out a sharp laugh.

"This man is to be arrested, and put into the pit until his confession of whom led him to do such against the royal family and our guests. You do have power here as far as I'm concerned." Dan spoke and walked back towards me, his face relaxing considerably. "This is the time we should change to our royal uniforms."

*~*

We walked in the stiff uniforms of our royal families as we entered the village surrounding the palace. Though I've been here multiple times, it felt so different this time. I was wearing one of my best royal uniforms, followed by a prisoner, and how could I possibly forget my wonderful, but currently secret, fiancée standing by my side.

As we got to the busier streets, more people looked to us in awe and surprise; some even cheered. We paraded to a raised platform which faced another.

"Take the prisoner to the lift over there, please." Dan spoke as he ascended the stairs of the one before us. "Come hither, Philip."

Two of the guards went with the scribe while the other two followed behind us, more guards joining around the stage as they saw us from their routes. The people gathered around us, readying for words from their prince. Dan put his hand up and the congregation turned deadly silent.

"In the morrow is when our trade festival usually begins, but this year is to be different. This year we caught the messenger of those who wish to see our kingdom's demise!" He waved his arm towards the trembling scribe. "And myself and Prince Philip have brought merchants from his kingdom whom are willing to trade." The crowd cheered. "We are to greet them with kindness and respect as they set up, and stay for the festival. We will find those who are against our kingdom, but for now, we celebrate in fellowship!" He grabbed my hand and flung it up in the air along with his other, so I followed suit, smiling at him as he stared to his subjects who were roaring with excitement.

We raced down the steps, still hand in hand, until we reached the merchants. "Follow me! We got plenty of open spaces for you all!" We walked to a large open field, losing some of the townspeople along the way. We still haven't broke our hands apart and I was hoping we wouldn't at all, but we were to help the merchants set up.

*~*

I was finally reunited with Dan once more, talking excitedly as people started shopping about at the multiple vendors.

"This is amazing, Phil!"

"Oh, my!" We turned to a woman at one of the booths. "This is exquisite fabric! Don't tell me you've made this yourself?"

"Oh, no, I couldn't possibly! My wife made these patterns and my daughter actually made these fabrics."

"These are just... Brilliant! You should be proud! I think I'll buy some of these."

"I am and thank you!"

We looked to each other, grinning, and I was immediately hit by two things. One, love for the boy in front of me, and two, said boy jumping on me for a bear hug.

"We did it!" His head was tucked into the crease of my neck as his appendages gripped me tightly.

"Uh... Young... Sires?" A voice spoke behind m so I immediately turned, causing Dans grip to tighten slightly, leading me to grip onto him. Our position was somewhat awkward so we shuffled a bit before we were both able to look at the guard while still hugging each other. The guard saluted to us before speaking again. "You're requested at the castle by the Queen's orders."

"Oh, yes, thank you. We'll head right there..." I was looking at the guard when I felt eyes boring into me from the boy in my arms, so I looked down, but only after he cleared his throat. "Uh, Phil..."

"Hmm?"

"That means you should start walking..."

"Oh, right!" I hopped a little, getting a better grip on Dan, then followed the guard towards the castle. Along the way I whispered to him. "Do you think this is weird? I feel like people would question why the heir to the throne is hanging off the heir of another throne like a wee child..."

"Shut up!" He groaned silently. "You're comfy..."

"What would your parents say?" I asked in a half mocking voice.

"Well what would yours say? They'd probably freak out a bit and say 'Welcome new son' with open arms then tackle you when you're too slow to react." His parents and mine are to get along fine.

"Wow..."

"Yep..." He popped the 'p' before we fell into silence.

*~*

"Hon-" Dan's mother spoke cheerily before seeing us and faltering, "-ey? What are you doing? Do you know how childish you look at the moment? Clinging, like a babe, onto-" She gasped when she actually looked at my face, and bowed quickly, not an unusual occurrence for me. "Prince Philip! I didn't know you were coming also; we would have prepared a chamber for you! Oh, my!" She rambled on.

"Mum! It's fine, we'll just share-"

"Share? Daniel, we can't make the higher of the royals just share a room, he must-"

"No!" I blurted loudly before regaining my composure again. "I mean, I'm perfectly fine with sharing. We were... Renovating our spare rooms during Dan's visit, so we had to share then; we're perfectly used to it by now!"

Her eyes widened largely, as if she hadn't thought of such before. "Oh, well, okay then..." She perked up a little as she thought and asked, "Would you like a tour, Philip?"

"He's been here before, mother! He doesn't need another royal tour; instead, we're going to search for secret passages!"

"Secret passages? Don't you know the dangers of the passages? You could die if you act as fools!"

*~Dan's POV~*

Yes. Yes I know the dangers. I saw the bones. I finished the story, but I also saw the ring in the poor fool's fingers.

"They're not that dangerous actually..." Phil spoke up and my mother looked at him incredulously, so I cut in also.

"As long as you know the legends."

*~Phil's POV~*

It was the last day before we left to go back, and the crowds were bustling to purchase the last of their items. We've only been here a very short while, but I think Dan and I are ready to head back.

His step-siblings cornered me once... Until they were arrested.

It wasn't for the harassing of a royal, though they wouldn't release me of their continuing questioning of what was so special about Dan. It was because the scribe confessed. They were the ones stopping the trades.

Now that they're in the dungeon chambers, Dan's kingdom is going to have free trade with the surrounding ones.

His castle also didn't have many legends surrounding it or secret passages to find; it was rather boring for us, so we spent most of our time with the llamas, in the market, or in Dan's room, watching movies.

The final reason we wanted to leave was because we were excited to announce the engagement, and we even started planning the wedding. We couldn't decide on a cake when decided on the topic, so our current plan is for our two baking groups to work together. Dan wants my baking group to make their special chocolate cake and I want Dan's group to make their berry cake, but then we also want a chocolate berry mix for the topmost layer, the layer you're to freeze for your 50th anniversary, but usually end up eating together a lot earlier on. We couldn't wait! He couldn't wait to show the ring, the symbol of our love, off; I couldn't wait to show him, my love, off.

*~*

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" The bed started shaking and I started rolling to different parts of the bed before I rolled onto a body and another fell on top of me while the bed dipped again and we all toppled different ways.

"Ow!" Dan groaned loudly as his face stayed firmly put in the pillow beneath him. I knew he was the one I landed on, considering I was still partially on him. I looked to the giggling messes beside us and saw that Dan's brother and sister were completely and utterly twisted pretzels. "Get off our bed, you brats!"

"Hmm..." His sister stroked his brother's face as if stroking a beard before continuing. "Nah, I think we're good! You know... You guys look cute together while you sleep! You cuddle and spoon; Dan's the little one of course!"

"That's it! Off you go!" Dan shuffled under me and started kicking at them, but they hardly moved. "A little help here?" I scoffed before pushing them off the bed easily with a loud 'thump' and a few following groans.

"We just came to wake you up, geez!"

"Well that's fine and all, but leave. We need to get ready." They left us and I put as much weight as I could on the boy beneath me. "As much as I'd love to stay here, Philly, we need to get ready and go."

*~*

"You have the ring?"

"Obviously!"

*~*

It was roughly the half point of the ball and we haven't separated once. Dan was currently wearing the ring and apparently no one has exactly noticed it yet. Everyone was here already that was going to come.

We did go around and greet some people as they arrived, but not many. A lot of the people we became friends with were here. Gwen was here with her new bride, and they were excited with talks of having children soon. Dan's family was here after arriving a bit later than us. People were everywhere!

It was time for the royal announcements. The neighboring royals got the chance to come up to the steps and give any big or new news. While they did this, my parents and I usually are sat on the above platform where we sit and listen until the very end, when we get to share. This time will be a bit different, though. This time Dan will sit with us.

The royals started moving towards the front of the large room while the others waited patiently for the news. Dan and I walked up through the crowd, passing by them all and started to go up the stairs until Dan was jerked to a stop by his mother.

"What do you think you're doing?" She hissed. "We're not up till later!"

Dan looked at her, to me, then her again before removing himself from her grip. "Wait."

He walked past me and I quickly caught up as we reached the thrones. There were only two this time, though, meaning that Dan and I will be standing next to my mum.

The crowd murmured as the royals started their announcements. Engagements, marriages, births, deaths; it was finally my parents turn.

"We personally do not have any announcements, my good friends. The wizards on the other hand have been working harder than ever!" The crowds applauded and cheered. "But we'll leave their announcements to their own." It was quite for a moment before my father continued with a slight gasp. "How could I forget? I'm happy to announce that two kingdoms are to join together in a royal marriage!"

His declaration was vague and it seemed the crowd didn't know how to react. A few clapped slightly, but it was mostly people murmuring to another, asking which kingdoms. "You know who you are." My mother broke in. "Come forward and give a proper announcement, dears."

I looked over the crowd, seeing them looking at one another and everywhere else, before looking to Dan. He was looking to me with wide eyes, showing his nervousness. "Shall we?" I put my arm out slightly so he could tuck his with mine.

"Why not?"

We took a few steps forward until we were near the edge of the platform, and the crowd went silent as we put our opposing arms in the air for silence.

"We'd like to thank you greatly for coming the ball tonight." Dan started, but trailed of to let me speak.

"It gives us great pleasure to be here, surrounded by friends and family, as we get to announce our engagement."

"We invite you all now to attend the wedding, whenever it may be, and do hope you will all able to arrive."

"We're prepared to unite our two kingdoms as one and a long and prosperous rule. Now if you'll join us in dance and celebration!" The crowd cheered and Dan's family ran up to us as the music started playing again.

"Daniel! Philip!" A voice called from behind us, and ended up being Chris. "Why did you not tell us?" Him and PJ tackled us with hugs; their son was being watched tonight so they could have a night.

"Or us!" Dan's mother spoke up.

"We wanted it to be a surprise! What can we say?"

*~*

I waited in the back room, waiting for the service to start. I wanted to surprise Dan before it started, though, and I knew perfectly well how. The wizards came up with this thing that sends to messages to people. This cloud will appear in front you and only you can see it as the words appear for the intended person. All you have to do is write a note on a special piece of paper, write whom is to receive it, and the words disappear.

I grabbed a quill and a piece of the special paper and started off my message.

Dear my soon-to-be husband,

Don't be worried on this glorious day for we shall be united in just a few moments. I'm absolutely overjoyed that I met you and I can't imagine it if I hadn't. I'm glad I got you to listen to those legends that first day. What if I hadn't? Would you have went into the room? I'm glad you went into the room. It led to me proposing. I'm glad I proposed. You said yes! I'm ecstatic that you said yes. Now we can live together happily and grow our kingdom with padding feet running about; just imagine it! I love you Daniel James Howell! The service will start soon, I'll be the one standing at the alter.

I finished off the message and sent it to him. It wasn't too long of a wait before before the mist appeared before me and words floated, demanding immediate attention.

You're going to make me a blubbering mess before the service even starts! You are extremely cheesy and I love you for it Philip Michael Lester. I'll see you soon as I'll be the one walking down the isle.

I chuckled lightly before it was time to head out. There would be a lot of royal rituals we'd have to go through before finally being able to call each other ours.

*~*

We stood before one of the greater wizards as she stood studying us. "I forgot to extend my congratulations after your ceremony, I apologize."

"It's perfectly fine," Dan spoke, "A greater wizard must go where they are needed."

"The both of you truly will be wonderful leaders. I'll pledge my unwavering loyalty and allegiance to your kingdom."

"A very kind offer; thank you." I spoke as she turned and worked on what we were there for.

"I also," She stretched for a tinted bottle on a high shelf, "Apologize for making your families wait outside my home. None of my pets will cause them harm, but it's considerably safer than unwittingly stumbling upon this... procedure."

"It's perfectly fine. We wouldn't want anything to go awry." She hummed a simple response, twirling around her work area majestically as she made her newfound... Thing? I truthfully don't know what it is exactly, but we should know for sure in no time.

"And," She drug out the 'a', dropping one last thing into her pot. "Done!" A faint smoke curled out of the dark container as she turned to us. "Ok, so..." She looked between the both of us and pointed back and forth questioningly. "Who is to be the, uh, submissive?"

Without even thinking, I pointed to my wonderfully beautiful husband...

And then I got slapped...

"Phil!" Dan's eyes were bulging.

"What?"

"We should at least talk about this before we go and decide willy nilly."

"But you're younger and smaller and cuter, and also," I quickly put my finger on the tip of my nose, "Nose goes!"

"You're such a child!" He tried to seem mad, but he quickly chuckled and groaned out a, "Fine!" A small, feminine, snicker could be heard around us.

"You two are too cute!" She practically squealed, before regaining her composure. "Ok, so now that that is figured out..." She swirled her hand above her creation in a circular motion and multicolored smoke arose and twirled until it formed something solid in the palm of her hand. She did a tip-toed quickstep to us before handing whatever it was in her hand to Dan. "Once you put this in your mouth, it'll dissolve immediately. It will leave a liquid in your mouth which must be swallowed and followed down by water. Take it now; I'll get you water."

Dan popped the capsule in his mouth and a weird look crossed his face. He looked confused! then delighted, then happy. Why? I don't know...

"Now swallow then drink this." She handed him a cup which he reluctantly drank from.

"What was that liquid? It tasted delightful."

"I don't know actually... What did it taste like?"

"It tasted warm, delightful; it had a sort of home-y taste. Also the color blue... The color blue and chocolate!" He sounded so childishly excited that I couldn't help but giggle.

"Interesting.... Interesting... Blue now has a flavor, ok..." She paced a few steps before looking to us again. "Ok, so... Ohmygoshthisissoawkward!" She coughed slightly. "When the, uh, pene- penetration occurs... What I just gave you should... Activate... And you should be with child in less than a weeks time! Yeah, cool, right?"

We nodded and she started to speak again, although faster this time. "Oh, and it should take the same time of a female, healthy cycle. I'm not going to go into specifics with you right now, not only because I don't know; everyone's different, but because I can't have others trying to imitate this; it's rather a delicate process!" She took a deep breath before continuing once again, slower. "This will last a week before it wears off and you have to receive it again. It'd be better that you not; who knows what could happen? You're free to go now. Tell your families nothing. Oh, and I expect an announcement to arrive soon for good news!"

"Thank you so much, Your High Wi-"

"Please just call me Nerdy! I'm at your beck and call."

"Thank you, Nerdy, and we will be expecting you by the end of the week. You have an agreement to sign..."

"Yes, Your Highnesses!"

*~*

We lay on the bed, rather exposed except for a slight blanket. Dan was curled up to my side as his heartbeat slowly went back to its normal pace. I leaned down slightly and placed a kiss on his sweaty forehead.

"Oh my god, Phil!" His voice was no more than a whisper; it'd be a crime to completely lose this comfortable silence. I let out a content hum. "We are going to be parents!"

"Why yes my darling dear, we are, and we will be the best!"

"But what if we're not? What if we do something wrong? What if our children don't like us?"

"Shush your mind!" I tapped his forehead. "They won't like us, they'll love us! Don't worry about a thing... I love you, Dan."

"And I, you."

*~*

My father has started the process of handing the kingdom over to myself and Dan, but for now he is still the king.

With that in mind,my parents and I were sat in the throne room for the weekly congregational meetings. Dan said he'd be there at some point this time; we haven't exactly announced the child to come yet, but he's rather far in, to where a bump in prominently shown. We figured we may as well have people know now, as so they can prepare for a celebration of birth.

"Ah, may the next kind fellow step forward?" My father addressed the group before us as my mother looked to me slightly worried.

"He's to come today, correct?" She whispered as an elderly gentleman walked forward and I nodded slightly.

"I'm just hoping he didn't become ill."

"Your Highnesses," He bowed. "I'm here to give you the monthly report on the outlying crops. It seems th-"

The sound of a door opening distracted me from his report as I looked for the culprit. The door closest to the thrones opened slightly, revealing to me who was behind it; Dan. I stood quickly causing multiple pairs of eyes to turn to me questioningly, but I didn't pay much attention to them as I walked down the steps and towards the door.

Dan had stepped out and smiled at me when he saying me coming. He leant up slightly as I bent to kiss his cheek and I asked him quietly, "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, just had to waddle here! Let's just get to the thrones."

"Of course." He held one arm over his stomach and used the other to grip onto me as I wrapped an arm around him. The gentleman who was giving the crop report continued as if he hadn't noticed us, though I knew most others did.

We walked steadily towards the steps to the thrones and at some point the room became utterly silent, though I knew it wouldn't last too long considering the sight before them. A chorus of outburst mutterings escaped the lips of the people now behind us. We made it to the thrones and I helped Dan sit down before I turned back to the throng of people and held up my hand in order for silence.

"All shall be answered in the end, but for now, let's hear the kingdom's reports."

*~*

The kingdom was ecstatic once they knew what was happening and that the kingdom would soon have another royal child. We couldn't exactly travel to Dan's kingdom to spread the news of the child, so we had to send a scribe who would announce the news. Along with that, we sent plans of a joined celebration of birth for the two kingdoms. They would continue as two separate kingdoms until Dan and I would have our coronations, becoming the kings, and then joining them into one, larger kingdom.

*~*

"Clarisse! I swear if you don't hurry up!" Dan yelled down the corridor to our one daughter. "And get Jocelyn's pullover while you're in there!"

I chuckled lightly, wrapping my arms around him, and leaning down to peck his cheek.

"Don't make me smile; I'm trying to be mad!" Dan spoke then leaned in for a proper kiss.

"Really dads? Your children are right in front of you!"

"Shush now, Christopher. You're almost of age to where you will have to find someone also." I spoke slyly.

"Needn't no one know that, father." We chuckled at him.

"Can you take Jessie with you out to the carriage? He's been rather rambunctious lately."

"Sure!" Our 16-year-old son picked up our 6-year-old son and continued to carry him outside as our 10-year-old girl came running down a hall towards us.

"Katty's missing!" She practically screeched; her beloved kitten was wondering once again.

"Oh my! Phil, dear, I'll go with Jocelyn to look for Katty. You go and hurry up Clarisse." He kissed me in a rush and ran off behind our younger daughter.

I jogged down the hall, if we didn't hurry, we'd be late for our own ball! I got to her door, knocked, and heard a faint 'come in' in which I opened the door and entered her rather messy room.

"Clarisse, we need to go before we run late. We are hosting this ball after all."

She came out of her walk-in closet, wearing an elegant black, lace dress which complemented her features and caused her icy blue eyes to pop. Her curly brown hair was draped over a single shoulder with a few small braids put in here and there. "I know, but... I need to look perfect! Want if I meet my future partner tonight? I'd love a fairytale story like you and dad's!"

"You're 18, my dear. You still have time! But you look gorgeous nonetheless."

"Thanks dad..."

"What is it?"

"What if I'm not going to become a great ruler? What if I can't do it? You guys are awesome! You know exactly what to do for each and every situation and it's intimidating!"

"It hasn't always been like this, though. We had no clue in the beginning! But you know how we survived? Family. Our parents and your father's siblings-"

"Not the step-ones, right?"

"No, not the step-ones. But they did help us learn a few things. Anyway, our family helped us with the kingdom every now and then, and they helped us with you guys. We were rather a wreck after you were born, truthfully..."

"What?" She looked at me like I just said one of the most offending things ever.

"We were two males who were given the ability to have children. We married and wanted a child, but how were we to know how much work a child was? We went through so many firsts with you and you were a sort of teacher to us throughout the years- you still are, really. You're teaching us what to loosely expect from your siblings, though they are a bit more ornery than you were..." I was kind of rambling until I trailed off and saw her softened eyes.

She walked over to me and hugged me tightly. "Thank you." She whispered. "For everything." I pulled back and kissed her forehead lightly before she turned to grab herself a pullover along with her sister's. "Come on! Let's go!"

"I'll be right there." She left the room and shortly after, Dan popped in, panting.

"I can't find that cat anywhere! What are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"About what?"

"Our family. How far we've come."

"It's been pretty far, hasn't it?"

"And it'll only continue with them coming of age of marriage." We both sighed slightly, Dan leaning against me and looking up at me with puppy eyes until I kissed him.

The kiss deepened, became passionate. That is, until we heard a slight 'mew' off to the side.

Dan broke away and ran to the fluffy little creature, capturing it before it could run off again. "Here's the little monster! Come on, we have to go now!" He ran out the door, making sure not to jostle Katty, though I could hear his yells as he went. "Come on people! We need to go! We need to open up and let everyone in; we don't want them all freezing! What are you doing in here Christopher? Where's your brother? Go get him! Put your pullover on Jocelyn; I have Katty, don't worry! Clarisse? Young lady, what are you doing this time?"

I chuckled at my small husband as he hustled our kids out the door. We've made it so far, and I'm so proud of him.

"Philip Michael Lester, get your butt out here this minute!" I laughed as I ran.

Life is an adventure, and it's so worth it!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's my first story published here, and I hope you enjoyed! If it sounds familiar, you might recognize me from Wattpad! Nerdygirlforev, with the oneshot book... So there are more stories to come, trust me! I sincerely hope the whole thing is here...


End file.
